


Welcome to LeBlanc

by Genoscissors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, M/M, Some Fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genoscissors/pseuds/Genoscissors
Summary: Akechi was meant to be dead. But he wasn't. A gift for Hibi





	Welcome to LeBlanc

Anniversary/Nostalgia/Welcome

Akechi was in serious trouble. No, that didn’t even cover it. He was going to die here, and he doubted anyone would care… he had failed. He failed his mission to kill the leader of the phantoms. He failed his goal of destroying Shido’s shadow. And now he’d failed himself. 

The other Akechi stood in front of him. Shido’s perception of him. The knowledge that he had planned to kill Akechi after the election wasn’t as much of a shock as it should have been. To be fair, Akechi had never considered the possibility before this moment, but now the information had been revealed… it was obvious that would be the only solution. He’d never been more than a pawn in Shido’s sick game, and he was tired of it… so tired… 

There was only one thing that made him feel the slightest amount of happiness about the situation - Shido wouldn’t get the satisfaction of finishing the job himself. 

Akechi had no fight left in him after that encounter with the phantoms. He wouldn’t be able to defeat his shadow, or even run. Especially with the things it was saying. He was useless, he wasn’t needed, he was unloved… Akechi gave in, and collapsed on the floor, awaiting his fate, unable to move, unable to speak… He saw the shadow raise his gun. All he could do was close his eyes and hope it was quick… 

 

He woke up in a room that strange. The smell, the atmosphere, it felt all so familiar. Yet he looked around, and didn’t know where he was. He was on a sofa, in a room that appeared to be an attic. As he sat up he noticed the rest of the layout. There was a TV with a games console, a laptop, a bed. It was a pretty standard room, well, except for the shelf covered with a strange assortment of decorations. Was that a ramen bowl? 

“Oh, you’re awake.” Akechi slowly looked over and saw the person at the top of the stairs, his eyes widening. Akira. The boy he had been trying to kill just a few minutes ago- wait, how long had it been? How did he even get here? 

“Wh-why-” Akechi trembled, unable to get even a sentence out. Akira stepped towards him, and instinctively Akechi started backing away. He flinched when Akira started raising his hand, and then he noticed what was in it. 

“Coffee?” Akechi reached forward to take it, but accidentally dropped it, spilling it everywhere. “Ah well. I’ll grab the mop.” He went downstairs, and as soon as he left Akechi burst into tears. 

He had failed up again… he was just useless. What was the point of even trying? It took him exactly 2 seconds to mess everything up. Akira already hated him, and this didn’t help. He heard Akira coming back, and turned away, trying desperately to dry his eyes, make it seem like he hadn’t been crying. But it was a futile attempt. Even if no tears were coming out, he was still shaking. Hopefully Akira wouldn’t notice. It was stupid to be getting upset over something so miniscule, especially when there were much bigger problems at hand… 

He had betrayed the thieves, tried to kill Akira on multiple occasions. Why had he been brought here? To be interrogated? To be punished? Whatever was going to happen, he deserved it. He deserved to die. He gave a quick glance to the other boy, but his neutral expression gave nothing.

“I can make you another if you want.” Akira was sweeping up Akechi’s mess, somehow it felt it wasn’t the first time that had happened. Akechi shook his head. “Ok. Are you feeling alright? I want to talk to you, but I understand now might not be the best time.” Akechi stayed quiet, not wanting to open his mouth for fear of a sob escaping. “If you need some rest, you can stay here. You can use the bed if you want, I’m sure it’d be more comfortable. 

“Y-yeah.” Akechi was only able to speak weakly as he rose and stumbled over to the bed. It was pretty comfy, and smelled nice, like coffee. Like Akira. 

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone. If you need me, your phone is over there. And Sojiro is downstairs for anything urgent. I hope you feel better.” And he left again. Akechi didn’t know what to think. Why was he acting so nice? What was his plan? There was nothing else to say, he’d confessed everything in the palace… 

Speaking of which, how did he manage to escape the palace? It wasn’t as if the shadows could have just decided to spare him. Maybe it was Akira… that might explain how he’d gotten here. But then again, why would he do that? And how? He’d closed the door, there was no way Akira could have gotten to him in time… 

 

After a few minutes, hours? Akechi decided to get up, and realised he was hungry. The delicious smell coming from downstairs didn’t help. He checked his jacket - which had been hung over a chair - and found his wallet. He headed downstairs, hoping no one else was around. Luckily, or unluckily, there was only one person.

“Hello Akechi. How are you feeling?” Akechi didn’t look at Sojiro, but could imagine his glare. He sat down at the bar, and looked up. Surprisingly, the man had a somewhat comforting smile. 

“Fine, I guess. Please could I have some curry?” 

“Of course. I’ve got some cooking right now.” Akechi took some money out, but Sojiro stopped him. “When you’re living in this house, it’s on the house.” Akechi almost smiled at this. Then he thought about it more, and actually smiled. 

“I’m living with you?” Ever since his mother had passed away, he’d been alone in his small apartment. Sojiro gave him his bowl, and he started eating as the man sat down next to him. 

“Oh right, I didn’t give you the speech.” Akechi nodded. “I’m Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody for however long. I got the gist of your situation, you’re working for Shido, you tried to kill my boy. But Akira decided to bring you here for whatever reason, you’ll have to ask him. So I’ll let you stay, and I’ll treat you like I treat him. But I won’t stand for anything funny, alright?” 

“Yes boss.” 

“Oh boy…” Akechi wondered what he’d done wrong. Had he interrupted him? “And another thing, I lock up the place every evening when I close. Akira has a key, so if you get stuck outside you can get him to help. But honestly, I’d recommend keeping a low profile for now.” 

“Yes boss.” 

“You don’t need to call me boss. You’re not a customer anymore, ok? Welcome to Leblanc.” Sojiro reached out his hand, and Akechi shook it. “Well, finish your meal.” 

 

Akechi was back in the attic, rereading some of the messages on his phone. He considered posting an apology in the phantom thieves group chat… but what could he say? ‘I’m sorry I tried to kill you, and killed Haru’s dad and Futaba’s mum, it was because I was working for Shido, won’t do it again, promise ;)’. They wouldn’t accept that. They wouldn’t be willing to hear anything he had to say. He put his phone down, but it chimes at him again, indicating he’d received a message. It was from Akira:

Akira: Hey. I’ll be back maybe in a couple of hours, unless you want me to be there sooner. Hope you’re doing well :)

Akechi started typing. He didn’t actually intend on sending this message, he’d just backspace and reply with ‘I’m feeling a little better, see you then.’ But then he fucked up.

Akechi: I really want to talk to you now. I don’t know why you’re being so kind to me, but I really don’t deserve it. I ap

He immediately realised his mistake. At the very least, he’d deleted half of it. If Akira had seen that confession, he would just die of shame. The screen showed that Akira had read the message, but he wasn’t replying. Crap.

 

Akechi decided to just lie face down on the bed, accepting his fate. He didn’t have to wait long though, as five minutes later he heard Akira dashing up the stairs.

“Hey I- yeah- are you-” He was gasping for breath, and collapsed on the sofa. “So, you want to talk?” 

“How did I get here?” Was Akechi’s first question, one of hopefully many he could get answered.

“Well, it’s a strange thing. After the others left, I ran over to find you. And as it turns out, you weren’t quite dead yet. But you were in a pretty bad shape. So I got you out of there, and found you passed out in the real world. So I decided to take you to the safest place I knew.” He waved his hands around, indicating the room they were in. 

“I didn’t go to the Metaverse until I was in the most remote back-alley I could find. Did you have some sort of tracking device on me?” 

“Not at all. I mean, Futaba does, but I didn’t want to contact her unless it was absolutely necessary.” Akechi was slightly taken aback at this. “The others don’t know you’re here, except Morgana.” 

“Where is he?” 

“Oh, you know, out there doing cat things. Being cute, playing with Futaba and Haru. He thought it would be best if it was only me. And hey, this means I can stay up later than usual.” Akechi wasn’t taking everything in, but still had one more burning question.

“Why am I here?” 

“Because I brought you-”

“No. Why did you decide to do that? You could have easily left me to die, yet you didn’t. Why did you save me?”

“Because I don’t think you’re that bad.” Akechi couldn’t believe this, but kept listening. “Shido is a bastard, and he’s been controlling you for years, hasn’t he?” Akechi nodded. “Well, I want to see the real you, behind the manipulation.”

“And you just trust me like that? How do you know I won’t run off and betray you again?” 

“Because you’re still here.” 

Akechi knew he had a point. He really should have left hours ago, but he stayed. Did he have anywhere else to go now? “Thank you. I really mean it.” 

“You’re welcome.” Akira smiled again. But it didn’t seem to be a threatening smile. Or maybe he was just a really good actor. “Do you have any more questions?” 

 

“Plenty, but I’d rather talk about something else, if that’s alright with you.” 

“We can talk about anything you want.” 

So they talked for a while. Akechi wouldn’t be able to remember a thing they said, but it felt comfortable. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to have such a meaningless conversation. 

 

“So, is the bed comfy?” Akira asked… an hour or so later. Time really flew when you were having fun.

“It’s nice, yes.” 

“Good good. Hope you sleep well.” Akira went to a cupboard and pulled out a couple of rugs, and haphazardly threw them on the sofa. 

“Wait! You really don’t need to, I’ll take the sofa!” 

“No, I insist.” 

“And I insist you take the bed. I’d really be happy anywhere, even the floor.” 

“Well… what if we both slept on the floor?” Akechi couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. 

“Fine by me.” 

About 2 minutes and several blankets later, Akira had set up a decent looking sleeping area. They both laid down, realising it felt much worse than it looked. However, neither were going to give up now. Somehow, they managed to fall asleep.

 

Akechi woke up to the smell of coffee. 

“Good morning honey!” Akira gave him a cup and a grin. Akechi took a sip, and was reminded of the first time he ever visited LeBlanc. 

“It’s perfect, thank you.” 

“Anything for you.” 

Akechi decided it was time to confess his feelings. It didn’t seem right to stay here any longer, not with the way he felt. “Akira, there’s something I need to tell you.” 

“I’m all ears.” 

“You see… the thing is… I’ve admired you for a long time. You’ve always been a pleasure to be around and I’m truly sorry for everything I’ve done…”

“Mmmhmm.” 

“But I can’t intrude on you any longer. You’ve been so kind to me, and I love you, but I don’t deserve this. I’ll go back to my apar-” 

“No.” Akira reached out his arms. “Can I hug you?” Akechi nodded. “Akechi, you deserve so much better, I promise. You can stay as long as you want, and I don’t want you to leave until you truly want to, not just because you feel you have to. Alright?” Akechi nodded again. Akira decided not to confess all his feelings now. He was still going through so much, and he wouldn’t want any more pressure on the poor boy. 

But he would confess in due time. When they were both better, when Shido was far behind them, they would surely be happy together. Akechi would properly be welcomed into the family, maybe even into the phantoms. But for now, this was fine. In each other’s embrace, they were safe. And it was all going to be fine.


End file.
